Make you forget
by LadyPalma
Summary: AU after 3x18. Discovering her mother's past and remebering her painful past is something that Regina is not sure if she's able to bear, with or without a heart. Hook has a plan to make her forget, though.


**New story HQ! What you have to know before reading is that it is set after 3x18, but CS and OQ never happened and Hook is the one to guard Regina's heart instaed of Robin. **

******I have nothing else to say, except for the fact that this it the longest one-shot I've ever written and the second try at something raiting M! I really hope you like it, let me know what you think about it :)**

* * *

**Make you forget**

Emma, Neal and the Charmings had finally gone away, but Regina didn't intend to stay alone at home after the scaring meeting she and Snow had just had with her mother. No, right after the door was closed behind their back, she opened it again and left into the dark cold night to reach the place where her heart was, and not in a metaphorically way.

"Your Majesty" Hook greeted her "You're finally here"

Regina just raised an eyebrow and curved her lips into a surprised smile "Were you waiting for me, Captain?"

"I knew you would have come"

His blunt reply was accompanied by the serious glance he gave to her while he offered his arm to help her come aboard. During that day, he had had his little adventures as well, like the tireless fight with the Dark One, a fight that he had no chance to win and that would have probably result into his death if she had arrived just a moment later. The captain was revealing himself to be a good keeper and that strange kind of loyalty he reserved to her was a proof that she couldn't have made a better choice. He was protecting her heart, he was protecting her and, though she didn't know the reasons behind that, she liked it.

"We did it" she said, breaking the short silence that had welcomed her on the ship.

"How it went?"

The Queen thought about that question for a moment, then found herself chuckling a bit, as all the news she had discovered about Zelena's birth and familiar connection suddenly disappeared from her mind, leaving just a single detail.

"My mother was going to marry Snow's father… My husband"

Killian didn't hide his surprise and let pass some other moments of silence to fully understand the meaning of her words. Then, he slowly started to approach her, but stopped at a few steps from her.

"What do you feel?" he finally asked, inspecting her with a look that seemed to show more than just curiosity.

"Just bitterness and disgust… I guess I would have feel more if I had a heart" she answered almost immediately.

A trace of irony filled her attempt of joke, but yet it was still more than what Doctor Hopper could have get from her. However, he wasn't satisfied with that answer yet. Silently, he took the well-known little bag she had given him with his hook and gently grabbed her heart into his hand. Confusion and fear flashed into her eyes, but before she could stop him, with a quick and yet careful move, he placed the heart where it belonged and the expression of her eyes just turned into a painful one.

"What… Why have.. You done it?"

Even speaking was becoming difficult and not just because of the obvious physical ache, but actually most because of the many emotions that rushed into her body, irradiating right from her heart. She couldn't help but whimper at the impact, and then bit hard her lips not to whimper again for the unbearable feelings. It hadn't been long since she had removed her heart, but yet a lot had happened in just a few days, or better, in just a few hours, since she had had the revelation about her mother's past life.

The Captain watched her intently and held her close to let her leaning on him, waiting for her to recover. Of course he had known what he was going to do and he had known about the pain that he was going to inflict her, but what he really had wanted was her to confront her own feelings, suffer for them and then accept them.

"What do you feel, now?" he whispered in her ear, still holding her and still looking into her eyes.

"Still disgust…" she found the strength to reply, looking up after some moments.

That irony was there again, but they both knew that it was just a way to cover her real emotional state, a part of her that she had always been afraid and also ashamed to show. But there was no way to hide it this time, because what she was really thinking and feeling was literally written all over her face.

Betrayal, anger, loneliness, fright of being unloved… And then yes, also _disgust_.

He let her wiggle out of his grip without putting resistance, but as soon as his arms were free, he put two fingers under her chin to force her to look up at him. There were tears into her brown eyes and when he noticed them falling on the cheeks, a strange urge of kissing them away grew in him. He didn't know but somehow he managed to control that instinct for that moment and instead moved his hand to her face and slowly let his fingers slightly touch all the path of those tears… The cheekbone, the corner of the nose, those two full tempting lips. Oh, how he had been longing to touch them, to kiss them, to call them his own for just a moment and honestly he couldn't tell when he had started to feel such a sentiment for her, but he did and the efforts he was making to protect her just proved how much he was involved.

"Hook… What-"

A kiss, quick and sweet, interrupted the expected question she was about to do. Finally a kiss, but he had no intention to stop then, he needed more and he knew that she need more too, so he just attracted her more to him and let his hand travel now into her hair. The new close contact between their bodies culminated again with a meeting of their lips, but this time it was a more passionate kiss, also because she didn't hesitate much to kiss him back and to be herself the first to slightly open her mouth to allow his tongue to caress her own. After a while of just kissing, Hook removed his lips from hers and immediately answered to her disappointed look, starting to place kisses down her neck, sucking and biting from time to time some patches of her skin.

"What… Are you doing?" Regina finally managed to say, while some sighs of pleasure escaped her mouth.

Killian smiled against her neck and then looked at her letting her see that smile, but still refusing to explain that sudden step forward in their relationship. He simply took her hand into his own and kissed her again, starting at the same time to walk behind, leading her with him. In less than a few minutes, they reached the door of his quarter and as soon as it was opened, he broke away from her allowing her to give a look around that place, that, if not unknown, was now seen under a different light for sure.

"I guess we should stop… Captain… I don't…"

Again, her words were cut by his lips, but this time the kiss was accompanied finally by a reply.

"I wanted you to feel your pain" he whispered, moving behind her "And now I want you to feel something else"

The coat was removed and his lips met now her shoulders, left bared from the dress she was wearing. She shivered and she couldn't tell if it was for the cold or for the fact that his hand, that had begun to explore her body, was actually a _good_ hand.

_Either way, she was certainly feeling something other than pain._

"I want you to forget…" he spoke again, pressing now her body against his own with more urge "I want you to forget everything about your past… I want you to forget your mother, the King…"

The tone he used betrayed his desire, but those words revealed also the not so hidden care he had for her. She just sighed and closed her eyes, letting herself abandon to his tongue and to his touch which was getting more daring. He was reaching a point of no return, he knew that, but the expression of delight painted on her face was making him sure that she wouldn't have told him to stop. The mention of her past was in fact unexpectedly already forgotten, all she could think about was that even two awful and painful names as Cora and Leopold could have sounded fine if pronounced by his lustful tone.

The truth was that her mind was not responding anymore and the sensations of her body had started to take over her completely. In the meanwhile in fact he had somehow managed to unzip her dress and it slowly fell away from her breast, from her stomach, from her legs. The void was soon filled by his lips though, and where they did not arrive, by his hand and a flash of cold – or better, _pleasure_ – rushed through her body.

"I want you to forget every single touch that has ever made you feel sick…"

Regina opened her eyes at that point and, in the cloud of emotions that had made her stand still, prey of his will, she finally made a little move, turning around and placing her palms on his jacket.

"I guess it's too late for that, my dear" she murmured with a joyless soft chuckle, quickly removing the clothe she was playing with.

But before she could pass to unbutton his black shirt, he regained again control of the action and pressed her against the wall, capturing her between it and himself, blocking her wrist into his good hand. He remained like that for a while, just slightly touching her hair with his hook and surrounding to the tempting feeling of having her half-naked perfect body so close and yet still so far. The strange darkness into her eyes as she made that broken laugh made something into his heart break as well and he found himself become almost hypnotized.

"Let me take care of you" Hook finally said, giving her a last determined glance before turn his eyes away and focus them on what was below her eyes.

After a quick valuation of her curves, he took her by surprise, lifting her up holding her legs with one arm and the back with the other one. Allowing himself to smirk to the sound of the soft moan that came out her mouth, he proceeded with his plan and carried her toward the bed, making her lay down on the mattress and positioning himself right between her legs. He had every intention to take his time with the queen, he had waited for so long and of course he could have waited more. Glad that she was letting him do, he covered with kisses every inch of her skin, only stopping when he had to admit the difficulties that he was having in the attempt to unclasp her bra and looked to her almost pleadingly. Regina smiled and raised her bust enough to reach the zip and with a studied slowness, let the bra fall into her hand and then almost threw it on the floor.

He couldn't help but instinctively widen his eyes at the vision and she couldn't help but smile. Of course, he was quite used to moments like that with women, but yet he felt that no other sex times in his life could be compared to that, probably because he was the desirable queen, or because he had dreamt of that moment since the first time he had met her or – and that was the true reason – because it wasn't only sex at all.

His moment of hesitation only lasted a very short while though: as she fell down again on the bed, he immediately cupped one of her breast with his hand and touched the other one with his mouth, taking pleasure simply in the soft sighs she was making. Maybe the reason was to be found there, but his arousal was becoming evident as his hard member started to press with more urge against her thigh. Feeling it, another smile appeared on her lips, but it was a shy one this time. Being motionless under a man was not something she usually agreed with, that image made her always think about the times she was forced to give herself to the King, but yet now it was like she was really forgetting all those memories and giving herself to him was revealing a good pleasure. It was like she was a virgin all over again. A laugh almost escaped her lips at the thought, and it was that thought to make her make finally a move. Taking advantage of the distraction that her breasts were giving him, she let a hand slip into his pants and soon reached what she was looking for, something that, she had realized long before, could control men better then the heart.

It was his time to be taken by surprise and hers to enjoy the expression of pleasure on his face. She knew exactly where to touch and how, so it took her just a few strokes to his length to provoke him at the point she wanted. Nevertheless, that unexpected growth of physical desire didn't keep him away from his purpose for long and soon he recovered from the surprise, letting his own hand travel to her panties and under them, entering the most secret part of her body directly with two fingers, a sudden, rough, merciless move that was against his idea of taking time but was surely going to give her pleasure. As a response, she increased the touches on his member and they kept on with those unkind but needed caresses for a while, until the shortness of breath suggested them to stop. Still with his fingers inside her warmness, he looked up to search for her eyes, not resisting the impulse to give her a light kiss on the mouth.

"Tell me exactly… What you want, Regina" he whispered, remaining faithful to his first intent, despite the need he was feeling to take her right in that moment.

Luckly for him, she didn't seem to want something different. She just hinted a smile and without answering for the moment, placed her other hand to his pants as well and lowered them to free his hard erection.

"I just want you" she simply replied with a strange irresistible mix of softness and lust "Fuck me, Captain"

Hook swallowed hard at her request and felt his member became if possible even more harder.

"I don't want to _fuck_ you, love" he retorted anyway, trying to hide the most physical and low need of that encounter between them.

But the queen knew better and was perfectly aware of the undeniable primordial desire they both had, despite the romantic side that was curiously involved.

"Oh yes, you do"

He didn't know if it was the sensual tone she used, the craving sparkle in her dark eyes or that damnly alluring smile she had, but he found himself doing exactly as she was saying. Capturing her lips into a kiss, he just eventually penetrated her with a single precise thrust, soon followed by others, at first slow to allow her to become used to his presence, but then more and more faster and harder.

"I swear… This is the first… and last… Time that… That I'm making you… Stay on top"

The frantic threat that she managed to make among the moans and sighs, made him smirk and gently bit her lower lip as a sign of protest. Not that he had much to complain about, not as long as there would have been a _next _time.

However, despite the blurred vision and obfuscament of judge he could sense, with that smirk he made, he silently announced the more practical answer he was going to give her. In fact, even if reluctantly, he pulled out from her and observed intently her immediate reaction.

"Turn around" he simply said as an explanation to her annoyed and confused face.

The puzzlement in her expression only grew after that sort of command, but letting herself be driven by lust and the interrupted pleasure that had led to unbearable dissatisfaction, she soon submitted to his will. So, she actually turned around and, leaning her head and her elbows on the pillow, she bent on her knees leaving her legs open to offer him a complete vision despite the half darkness. And he quite enjoyed the view; he stood in fact completely still with the only exception of his fingers that were slowly caressing her back and the eyes that were taking a early gratification in just watching her giving herself to him like that. The void she felt for not having him inside of her was exactly the same he felt himself, so he soon thrusted again into her with less gentleness than before, stealing an acute sound from her mouth out of surprise. But the surprise wasn't the only thing she felt; quite the contrary, the new position that allowed the thrusts to go deeper and deeper, was making her hard to remember any other feelings, thoughts or memories.

It was even hard to remember who she was.

And for him was the same: he couldn't remember who he was, if not a part of her.

That unpredictable intimacy between them ended in the image of them both lying supine on the captain's bed. Neither of them spoke for a while, the only sound was the one that came out their breaths that were slowly achieving their normal rhythm again. Hook kept his eyes on the ceiling at first, recalling in his mind the moments just lived, moments about things that he had been wanting to happen since the first time he had been in her castle so many years ago. Apart from reciprocal betrayals and plans of revenge.

He was satisfied with the awareness of her presence, at least for now; actually he had expected her to leave, tell him it all had been a mistake and reproach him of his thoughtlessness. Instead Regina, wrapped herself into the sheets and slowly closed her eyes, showing with that no intentions to move from where she was. She didn't have the time to fall asleep though, because when he looked at her again, he didn't succeeded in staying still; the feeling of his hand slightly touching her face and the sound of his body coming closer made her blink and then gaze at him. Once again the hypothesis he made about her possible reaction proved him wrong, as suddenly a tender giggle escaped her lips, right in front of his face.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked confused, but not annoyed at all.

Instead he just laughed a bit as well, because he liked seeing her that way and wanted to be a part of her good humor. He wanted simply himself to still feel being a part of her.

"I don't know…" she replied still smiling.

Hook laughed more at that answer and slowly bent his head, placing a gentle kiss on her full lips, glad to see that she wasn't pulling away. Then, he just put an arm around her and held her close, half hiding his face into her hair to breath the undecipherable scent that it was emanating. He would have liked to be like that for ever, and she didn't have a different idea, after all. She had wanted to forget and build new pleasant memories was a good way to do that.

"How do you feel?" he asked, the same question for the third time.

"Fine" she replied sincerely in a whisper, giving finally the answer that he wanted.

The simple fact that she was opening up was a sign that she was fine indeed. Now she felt like she was far away from the hurt, the world outside, from the past; it was like she was in a whole new dimension where no one existed and nothing happened, but yet that sense of emptiness was filling her void.

Erase and rewind.

And he was with her. And she was fine.


End file.
